Household appliances, such as clothes washers, dispensing dryers, and dishwashers, may include a treating chamber in which items are placed for treating and a dispensing system for dispensing treating chemistries to achieve better cleaning. Single dose cartridges may be used within the dispensing system to provide treating chemistry to the treating chamber for use in the household appliance. A reduced cleaning effect or damage to the appliance or items to be treated may be caused if the unit dose present in the dispensing system is not a new, full unit dose package.